What Law Didn't Expect
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Trafalgar Law thought Luffy was pretty weird before, even more so now that he was on his ship. LawLu. Oneshot


"Mugiwara-ya, what do you think you're doing?" If there was one thing Trafalgar Law didn't expect on this ship, with one of the strangest crews he's ever had the pleasure to meet, was pleasure even the correct term to use, it was for they're captain to straddle him at the dinner table.

"Luffy!" They're navigator threw her captain a reprimanding look. "You can't just grab someone like that, also not at the dinner table."

"Nami-swan's right captain, now get off of him. He can't even eat with you clinging on to him like that." Law could tell though, Sanji was looking at him like he wanted to take his carving knife and stick it through his face.

Luffy pouted. "Fine." He sat back down in his seat, still uncomfortably close in Law's opinion.

He didn't hate being touched though, or affection, even if he appeared to be cold-hearted. He just hadn't seen his crew in so long, it was refreshing to see one so tight knit after spending too much time on Punk Hazard with the wack-jobs, Monet and Caesar Clown.

But Luffy was weird, he'd noticed back on Sabaody. Weirded than Eustass Kidd anyway.

"Do you not like the food?" Law snapped out of his daze, he realized he still hadn't touched his dinner.

"I was just thinking..."

"No thinking at the table Traffy, only eating." Luffy grabbed his fork, stuck it in some of the fried rice and put it against Law's mouth. The surgeon of death didn't even think about what he was doing when he opened his mouth and accepted the food.

Most of the Straw Hats began to snicker and giggle at this.

"My, how cute." Robin smiled at the too, her expression only becoming happier as the rubber captain picked up more food.

"Ah, Luffy, I think Law wants to feed himself." Usopp said, his face still cracked a smile though.

"Usopp, if Traffy wanted to eat by himself, he would've by now," Luffy said matter-of-fact-ly.

Law thought back to the last time he was fed like this, when he was a child. A chill went down his spine when he remembered Vergo trying to stick a bowl of noodles down his throat when he was sick, Doflamingo was laughing in the background until Law actually started choking.

Such. Sweet. Memories.

"Traffy won't open his mouth anymore. You're not hungry anymore?"

"Ah, Cook-ya, can I get a container so I can eat this later."

Sanji didn't mind, eating leftovers was still eating food.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight," Law stood an excused himself. On the way out he added, "Tomorrow is an important day, I suggest you all get rest."

"Traffy!" He was followed out by Luffy, the night sky was littered with stars. It was a bit chilly. C.C. was asleep on the deck, secured by sea-stone with a blanket covering him. He was surprised at the blanket, the scientist deserved to be stripped naked and freeze in his opinion.

"I wasn't joking Mugiwara-ya, if something were to happen on Dressrosa, which knowing Doflamingo, will, you should be well rested."

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "I'm not afraid of bird-man Traffy." He grinned happily.

"You... should be."

"I wasn't afraid of Croc, Haunted-house man, or Hamhock! Don't worry, if bird-man tries anything, I'll protect you."

Law didn't have anything to say to that, he wasn't expecting Luffy to say that at all.

Before he knew it, the other captain had leaped into his arms.

"Traffy looks scared..."

"Mugiw– Luffy-ya, I'm not scared." Luffy lifted his head off the taller captain's chest, looking him in the eye. He leaned up and his eye-lids fluttered closed, soft lips pressed against Law's.

Trafalgar Law was beyond shocked at this point. And yet, the feeling of the younger man's lips on his own was not terrible, it was welcome, even better than the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he one-upped Doflamingo.

He reacted to Luffy by lifting his arms to hold the smaller male tightly against his chest, he parted his lips and took charge of the kiss.

Luffy's legs were around his waist, he fought for dominance before deciding that Law was much better at making out than he was, letting the surgeon take charge.

"Ahem."

The pulled away from each other.

"Can you too finish this in one of the storage rooms or something?"

"But Nami!"

"No "buts", Chopper almost walked out here. And that creepy Clown guy is staring at you."

Caesar Clown looked pretty perplexed.

"Law you bastard, did you betray Doflamingo because you fell in love. Sholololo..."

Ugh.

Luffy dropped down from Law's embrace, he grabbed the man's tattooed arm. "Let's go Traffy!"

Nami sighed as she watched Luffy drag Torao down into the ship. He better remember to lock that door. Torao didn't seem like a bad guy, well not that bad anyway. She had first watch that night.

Turning to the prisoner on the deck she said, "Go back to sleep you voyeur."


End file.
